kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Chronicle
is an augmented reality video game distributed by Genm Corp. in the form of a Rider Gashat. The game is a ploy by Bugsters with the goal of destroying humanity, as it allows players to become Ride Players and encourages them to attack Bugsters and Kamen Riders, unaware that they will die if they lose. Kamen Rider Chronos uses the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to transform. Usage The mass produced version of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat allows a civilian to become a Ride Player and participate in the game. These Ride Players are navigated by Poppy Pipopapo to defeat the various Bugster bosses, as well as getting bonuses from defeating the Kamen Riders and looting their gear. Unbeknownst to them, however, is that they will die upon Game Over and disappear forever. History KR_Chronicle.png|The game's title screen is briefly shown on Kuroto's computer screen. New Kamen Rider Chronicle screen.png|Another title screen seen later, now with Level 1 form outlines. Kamen Rider Chronicle with Ex-Aid.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Chronicle with Brave.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing Brave Kamen Rider Chronicle with Snipe.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing Snipe Kamen Rider Chronicle with OC.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing Ride Player silhouette Kamen Rider Chronicle was first known as a game in development by Kuroto Dan as part of his master plan. Little was known about what exactly it was other than being ambiguously and maliciously described by Kuroto as the "only game people will ever need", who saw it as a means to restore his credibility to regain control of Genm Corp. Parad was interested in the development of the game as well, wanting to be the first to play it, and seeing Emu Hojo as the perfect opponent for the game. It is later revealed by Dan that Kamen Rider Chronicle would be a survival-style game where everyone is given the ability to become a Kamen Rider. Once Kuroto is killed by Parad, Parad took over his project for himself, seeing it as necessary to kill Kuroto to finish the game. The game was eventually finished with the help of the new Genm Corp CEO Ren Amagasaki, who distributed the finished product to the public in the form of a Rider Gashat. Component Bugsters The following Bugsters, each one heralding from Genm Corp.'s initial ten games, were preserved by Kuroto Dan who used their data to create Kamen Rider Chronicle. It should be noted that Genm intended to get data off of newly cultivated Bugsters from the games DoReMiFa Beat and Drago Knight Hunter Z. But Parad decided to finish the game after killing Genm. According to Poppi Pipopapo, the guide for the game, a final, thirteenth Bugster will be unleashed as the "final boss" of the game once a player manages to defeat all twelve Bugster. *Salty Bugster (Mighty Action X) *Aranbura Bugster (Taddle Quest) *Revol Bugster (Bang Bang Shooting) *Motors Bugster (Bakusou Bike) *Gatton Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) *Vernier Bugster (Jet Combat) *Kaiden Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) *Charlie Bugster (Shakariki Sports) *Poppy Pipopapo (DoReMiFa Beat) *Graphite (Drago Knight Hunter Z) *Parad/Kamen Rider Para-DX (Perfect Puzzle & Knock Out Fighter) Component Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Chronicle also contains data on the following Kamen Rider players. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Snipe *Various Ride Players Rider Gashat When activated twice, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area and turns the user into a Ride Player. Kamen Rider Chronos Gashat Proto.jpg|Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat (Unfinished version) Notes *The game itself shares similarities with the titular game of the anime/light novel , where people are within a virtual environment and the person who made the video game turns it into a game where people must fight with their own lives at stake. **Another similarity is that both games are MMOs and the players' Game Over would result their deaths in real-world. *The concept of Kamen Rider Chronicle is similar to the Rider Fight of Kamen Rider Ryuki in that it involves Riders fighting to death for the sake of survival. And while the Rider Fight is decided in the Mirror World, Kamen Rider Chronicle's fight for survival is decided in the real world. **On the contrary, Parad's intentions of using Kamen Rider Chronicle as a means to annihilate humanity is much more like the Gegeru from Kamen Rider Kuuga than the aforementioned Rider Fight. *With the exception of Poppy, the title screen is similar to the stage select for the original Mega Man, with each Gashat boss's portrait mirroring that of the Robot Masters. *The game containing representation from every Genm Corp game is likely a reference to the famous Nintendo series Super Smash Bros, where mostly various famous Nintendo characters (such as , , and ) battle. **However, unlike the Super Smash Bros, Kamen Rider Chronicle seems do not with a bit of 3rd-party company characters (in this case, such as 's and , 's , 's and , 's Pac-Man, and 's ) in the battle. *Kamen Rider Chronicle being about Riders and Bugsters alike battling each other might also be a reference to Tecmo Koei's famed Dynasty Warriors series, as well as Kamen Rider video game's very own Warriors series, Battride War series. *Ironically, episode 25 shows that the rating of Kamen Rider Chronicle by is A, means it is suitable for all ages and no content that should offend children, despite the fact that this game causes the death of the players after they receive a Game Over. *The label and box appear to show a silhouette of Kamen Rider Lazer in a humanoid Level 2 form, yet Kiriya was never shown assuming such a form as Lazer, gaining a humanoid form only though the use of Giri Giri Chanbara. Appearances **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox of Defeating M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! }} Category:Ex-Aid Games